


sponsored by

by 15699



Series: prince of tennis drabbles [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: lapslock, pro athlete sponsors, sponsors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15699/pseuds/15699
Summary: there's a history between the prince and the king. there's no way a pro tennis player, who won thirty seven title tournaments, wouldnt have any lingering sponsors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble or story dump for a possible series

it seemed that japan wasnt aware, but the echizen family was still a household name in higher class families. nanjiroh echizen had several japanese sponsors throughout his career, and as such had been obligated to attend fancy dinner parties to socialize with his sponsors. this would, in turn, eventually bring ryoma echizen into the attention of the higher class sponsors as well.

ryoma was born in japan before his family moved to live in america. but this didnt mean that he had never stepped foot on his motherland before. his father often attended dinner parties that were hosted by some of his older sponsors from during nanjiroh’s tennis career, sometimes as frequently as once a month to several times a week. after ryoma won his first tennis match in america, he was often dragged into several dinner parties as well.

ryoma echizen’s first dinner party was in saxon switzerland, germany. the only thing ryoma remembered out of the trip was shaking lots of hands and a very large green mountain. by the time he was ten years old, he was regularly making trips between school during the weekdays and then going to another country for dinner parties several times a month on weekends. there was another boy just a year or two older than him named keigo atobe, who similarly, was almost always at the dinner parties with ryoma. according to his mother, keigo and ryoma got along a little too smashingly, sneaking away towards the end of the parties to create chaos.

when ryoma won four championships in a row, the atobe family hosted a dinner party in his name. this time, the dinner was in jeju, south korea. there was a strange moment when both keigo and ryoma began to introduce each other to a girl around their age, when they realized that they both knew her separately outside of the dinner parties. and so ryoma, keigo, and ayane stuck together during the dinner parties. and when keigo introduced his quiet but strong friend, kabaji, the rest became history.

ryoma’s first sponsored dinner party was shortly after he moved to japan for middle school. held during the spring, ryoma’s first sponsors held an exclusive luncheon at mt. yoshino, even sectioning off a part of the land for their event. it was visually appealing to the adults, allowing all the women to ooh and ahh over the scenery. he knew his mother had done so. the quartet didnt really discuss how ryoma was moving for school, other than atobe saying that both he and kabaji were also attending school in tokyo as well. there was no need to worry about missing each other, because they knew they would be seeing each other again next weekend at another dinner.

  
  
  


the seigaku tennis team first noticed a missing part of echizen’s life when ryoma didnt blink at the spies or reporters who had come to catch a glance of the new first year starter. rather than the side eyes and whispers that other first years had done, echizen had only given a single brief glance to the additional spectators and changed his form. oishi had overheard the brief exchange between ryoma and coach ryuzaki’s granddaughter. the girl was worried for him, but he easily told her that he had not only noticed, but taken measures to make sure the information they collected was inaccurate. that was something experienced players did in their early years.

when ryoma first called atobe keigo “monkey king” in front of an audience, several people thought they would find echizen with a broken arm in the tennis courts the next day. when there was not only no physical retaliation nor career manipulation, inui briefly gave echizen’s every day life a curious glance. the younger was at tennis practice every morning, except maybe save a couple mornings he was late with momoshiro. his time spent in class was as average as could be, satoshi horio being the highest voice level in the room and echizen ignoring ninety eight percent of whatever satoshi said. echizen was even in attendance to all the weekend practices as well. and so once inui lost interest after a week or so, ryoma received another invitation to dinner with the atobe family to celebrate another championship win for ayane. 

some time between the first doubles and first singles game, ryoma had disappeared away from the courts. the games were fast and easy, considering they were a seeded team playing against a new school. even still, ryoma managed to sidle in next to momo several moments before the first singles game finished. the teams had to line up for the end greetings, but there was a girl waiting outside the courts with two cans of ponta when they finished. ryoma went to talk to her for a while before coming back alone with a can of ponta.


	2. the sponsee

hi !! someone asked for a part 2, and i got really excited about it, so i wrote it !! it's called 'the sponsee' and it's in my drabble series, if you want to see how seigaku finds out about ryoma's sponsors !!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you would like more of this !! also just comment anything for me too, if its not a bother !!


End file.
